Genie In A Bottle
by xxshebeexx
Summary: It's night time at the lab and Ash is in a bit of a contemplative mood... but Gary has other things on his mind. Palletshipping, AshGary, yaoi oneshot.


_Genie In A Bottle_

"_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm going to give it away_

_My body's saying let's go_

_But my heart is saying no_

_If you want to be with me,_

_Baby, there's a price to pay,_

_I'm a genie in a bottle,_

_You gotta rub me the right way."_

Night had fallen. Occasionally obscured by flitting clouds, the moon cast only an intermittent and half-hearted light across the lab complex and its grounds. Long shadows stretched from the trees, falling on the shrubs and berry bushes that dotted the hewn grass of the compound.

From a second storey window, Ash watched a Gloom plod across the lawn, leaving a trail of spores that twinkled in the darkness in its wake. It stopped beside a short, scrubby bush adorned with berries. The young trainer smiled as it poked one of the berries, glanced cautiously around before it grabbed the berry in its paws and trotted for the shadows of the tree line, spores settling on the grass, for all the world like fairy dust.

Ash adjusted his position against the window. The frame was digging into his elbows, imprinting the skin with red marks. He rested his chin on his hand and allowed the night breeze to play with stray strands of his shock of dark hair.

"What are you still awake for?"

The brash voice cut through the dark like a gleaming knife and Ash spun around in surprise. The room behind him was dark, and it took him a moment to find the silhouette outlined against the dim hallway in the open door.

"Gary?"

"Who else?" He left the doorway, moving into the room with long strides. As he reached the centre of the room, the moon momentarily escaped the clutches of the clouds and Gary was illuminated in a halo of pale grey light.

Ash's eyebrows rose in astonishment; the older trainer was clad only in loose fitting dark trousers. His bare chest practically glowed in the darkness, moonlight sketching out the contours and lines of skin and muscle for Ash. His brown hair was almost as unruly as Ash's – another spark of amazement; he was the kind of guy who was always immaculately presented, day or night.

The light dimmed again as the clouds regained their dominance over the moon, plunging the room into darkness again. Ash thought he'd imagined seeing Gary for a moment, before his rival appeared suddenly and silently at his side, resting one hand lightly on the desk Ash was perched on.

"So you've taken a liking to watching the garden at night time?" Gary's voice was cynical beside his ear.

"And so what if I have?" Ash snapped defensively. He regretted his words as Gary sniggered lowly to himself. He crossed his arms and pointedly glared out of the window again. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually…" There was a slight shake to the table as Gary climbed up behind him. "There was something."

Ash furrowed his brow and turned a little to ask him what he meant, but Gary's hand on his back made him swallow his words. He barely managed to avoid a squeak of surprise and protest as the taller boy let his hand trail up his back and wrap around his chest.

Temporarily frozen, Ash didn't move. Then, with a quick wriggle, he broke free of Gary's unexpected embrace and jumped to the floor, landing heavily on the carpeted floorboards with bare feet. He spun around and sized up the boy sitting on the table, legs dangling just above the floor.

"What – what was that?" Ash breathed, holding one hand out, half pointing, half accusing.

Gary shrugged and slid his feet to the floor, standing beside the table, resting on hand on its surface. "You asked me why I came."

Confusion darted across the younger trainer's face. "I don't understand."

Gary chuckled, and padded across the carpet to where he stood. He stopped just short of Ash, resting one hand on his own bare chest. "I guessed as much. Sometimes you are just so dense about things, Ashy boy, especially about the things that have been right in front of your own nose for so long."

Before he could even stutter a protest, Gary had his arm around Ash's neck, his hand nestled at the nape of his neck, fingers tangled in thick black hair. They were close enough that their noses were only centimetres apart, and Ash could feel Gary's breath on his lips.

"I – I …" Ash mumbled, stepping back in a weak attempt to free himself of Gary's hold. Moonlight streaked in through the open window and highlighted Gary's face; his strong jaw set stubbornly, eyes flashing in determination – his battle expression, Ash realised dimly. Somehow the clouds that had been playing hide and seek with the moon had migrated into his head and he couldn't think properly. Gary filled his senses; his proximity, his touch threatened to overwhelm him.

He made another clumsy effort at stepping backwards, caught his foot in a fold of carpet and tumbled ungraciously to the floor. Caught in the fall, Gary managed to land a little more softly in front of him, crouching on the carpet, looking for all the world like a Persian on the prowl.

Wide eyed, Ash scurried backwards on his bottom, but Gary only crawled forward, chasing him.

His back hit the wall and he dropped his hands to the floor, on either side of his hips. Gary's lips curled into a grin, one Ash had seen far too many times before; it was his victorious grin, the one he displayed every time he was about to beat the younger trainer in a battle.

Gary leaned in towards him and Ash felt a momentary panic. There was nowhere left to run. Strands of mahogany hair dusted his cheek as Gary brought his lips to Ash's ear.

"Give in to it."

He slid his knees apart and draped himself on Ash's lap, running his hands through thick, black hair. Involuntarily, Ash shivered as Gary's hands came to a rest on the nape of his neck again and the taller boy leaned down.

Hungry lips met with hesitant; an experimental first kiss. Ash felt himself being pushed closer to the wall, as Gary pressed his body into his. Their lips separated for a moment; a brief respite for air, just enough time for Gary to catch a glimpse of rich brown eyes before his.

"Let this happen." The pleading tone in his voice shocked Gary for a moment, but the slow, ginger touch of Ash's hands on his back sparked his confidence once more. He kissed Ash again, deeper this time, parting his lips to find Ash's tongue with his own.

Warmth spread through Ash as their tongues met and explored. He could feel his heart thundering in his ribs and ears, the heat of Gary's chest against his, the bulge of Gary's trousers against the crotch of his own jeans. All attempts at resistance were gone; Gary had overpowered every sense, obliterated his futile and weak tries at fending the older trainer off. But then, why should he really? He could feel his body respond to the slightest touch of Gary's, and it excited him. There was something so profoundly new and electrifying about this sudden nearness. While some part of him was frightened and recoiling, he couldn't stop this rush of emotion, of desire, of simple and unexpected _want_.

They were so close now; finally, but still not close enough. Gary slid his hands forward to land on Ash's chest, catching the material of his t-shirt. He broke their kiss for a second, to slip the restrictive garment over Ash's head. Now his hands were free to roam bare skin, following the contours of the younger boy's chest.

Grinning, Ash copied his move, pressing his hands firmly to Gary's chest.

"I'll let it happen." Ash's voice was low and husky, far from the brash and over-confident voice Gary was used to. It took him only a split second to decide it was all he could ever have hoped to hear.

Gary arched an eyebrow, toying with the waistline of Ash's jeans. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

With that, Ash pushed Gary to the floor, and straddled the surprised boy. This time it was his turn to lean down to press his lips hotly to Gary's. Gary's hands encircled Ash's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. But again, it wasn't close enough.

Almost rough in his hurry, Ash shoved his crotch to Gary's, and was rewarded with a gasp from Gary as their hard bulges caught against one another. Groaning at the electricity coursing his veins, at the feeling of Gary's hardness through the fabric of their trousers, Ash raised his head, breath coming fast and intermingling with Gary's.

Eyes meeting, Ash didn't even have to say what he wanted. It wasn't as if Gary wasn't willing to oblige; the older boy ran his fingers the length of Ash's body and came to rest of his belt. With a quick flick of the wrist, the belt hit the floor, followed by a little inexpert fumbling before Ash's jeans followed suit a moment later. Without breaking eye contact, Gary slipped his hands into Ash's boxers.

It was all Ash could do to stop himself from falling onto the boy below him, as Gary's hands found his erection. Gary was a little hesitant at first, almost shy, but as Ash pushed himself further into his hold, he gripped tighter.

Ash was the one to grab his underwear with one hand and roughly tug it off. He kissed Gary heatedly again before sliding forward and letting Gary take his erection into his mouth.

Gary didn't hesitate this time, as Ash filled his mouth. He let his tongue tease and toy with Ash, enjoying his gasps and pants. Something was burning inside him, brighter than anything he'd ever felt before, and it suffused him. Every time Ash arched his back in pleasure, Gary felt a wave of heat rush over him, and when Ash finally came, Gary swallowed everything, savouring every bit of his friend, his rival, his lover.

Ash, overcome with feeling, made a move to fall to the floor. But Gary, unspent and eager, reached out to catch him. With strong, steady hands, he guided Ash to his knees, crawling up behind him to rest his chin on Ash's bare back.

Brown hair traced across Ash's shoulders, lightly enough to tickle. Gary pressed his lips to Ash's neck and shoulders, enjoying the feel of warm, damp skin. As he traced kisses along his shoulders, Gary wriggled out of his trousers, welcoming the cool air across his bare skin.

Ash grunted as he felt Gary's hardness pressed against his back, a shudder of anticipation running through him. He'd guessed what Gary intended, and, though a little nervous, obediently arched his back to let the older boy enter.

An "oh!" of surprise escaped Ash's lips as pleasure and pain mingled, as the strangest sensation he'd ever experienced shot through his body. Gary's tongue had been soft and hot as it enveloped him; this was hard and rough and fast, as Gary pulled in and out, eliciting a gasp from him each time. Gary's arms had come round to drag him closer, his hands dropping to Ash's bare thighs as he pushed himself deeper and deeper with each thrust.

With both hands gripping the carpet, knuckles white with effort, Ash fought to contain a shout as Gary came inside him, all in a hot, sudden rush. For a moment, they stayed as they were; Gary draped across Ash's back, breath ragged, heated cheeks and sweat slicked skin mirroring that of the younger boy's. Then Ash turned to his side, depositing Gary neatly on the floor beside him, leaving Ash propped up on one elbow above him. The moonlight flickered momentarily, before clear, grey light fell across the two boys, unhindered by passing clouds.

Still breathing rapidly, they stared at each other wordlessly. Ash ran his hands through Gary's hair, fingers getting caught in the tangles he himself had caused. Gary just stared, his emerald eyes wide open.

Searching for words, Ash brushed his lips across Gary's cheek before speaking.

"I didn't know I even wanted to do that before tonight."

Gary finally smiled, a version of the smug smile Ash was already far too accustomed to seeing from the older trainer.

"That's cos you're so slow, slow as ever, Ashy boy."

"Oh, and _you_ knew?"

"I knew you wanted it, just like I did." He traced a finger along Ash's jaw line. "But I didn't think you'd ever do it. You're the kind of person who thinks of feelings and emotions and what's right." He tucked a strand of hair behind Ash's ear. "Giving in to the moment, the heat of now, with me – no. You'd never do that."

Ash let his hand fall to Gary's still-bare chest.

"But now I have."

"You've changed." He dropped his hand to Ash's, interlocking fingers. "Something's changed you."

"Maybe it's cos I've gotten older?" Ash tried an approximation of a shrug; it was a little difficult to manage, lying on his side. "I never liked anyone, not like that. I never would've thought to look to you."

Gary tilted his head upwards. "You tried to run."

"Yeah… I was scared, I guess. I mean, there's a big difference between being friends and … this."

"But it felt good, right?"

Ash looked down; their noses brushed.

"Amazing."

Their lips met in a kiss, softer than before. Although warm and gentle, it hadn't lost the spark of the earlier wildfire. But this time, it wasn't their urges and needs that counted; it was their hearts.

Body and soul, they'd surrendered.

_If you want to be with me,_

_I can make your wish come true._


End file.
